womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Relic Hunter
Relic Hunter is an anglophone Canadian television series, starring Tia Carrere andChristien Anholt.[1][2] Actress Lindy Booth starred for the first two seasons; Tanja Reichert replaced her for the third. It centers on Sydney Fox who is a professor but primarily a globe-trotting "relic hunter", looking for ancient artifacts to return to museums and/or the descendants of the original owner. She is aided by her linguistic assistant Nigel and occasionally by her somewhat air-headed secretary Claudia. She often ends up battling rival hunters seeking out artifacts for theMONEY. The series includes fantasy and science fiction elements, with many of the relics featured having genuine supernatural powers or being pieces of unusually advanced technology. It ran for three seasons in the U.S. between 1999 and 2002 after fulfilling its initial three-season, 66-episodeCONTRACT, from which it was not renewed. In bothIreland and the United Kingdom, it is aired on Sky1 and subsidiary channels, while inCanada, it is aired on CityTV and Space, CTV's sister network A-Channel and recently Showcase. The series was shot in the Toronto area, explaining Carrere's frequent attendance in courtside seats at Toronto Raptors games during the time. Overview and themes Relic Hunter follows the globe-trotting adventures of unorthodox Americanarchaeologist Sydney Fox (Tia Carrere), and her more reserved British assistant Nigel Bailey (Christien Anholt). They are assisted at their "home base", a generic Americanuniversity identified only as Trinity College, by ditzy student secretary Claudia (Lindy Booth), the spoiled and fashion-conscious daughter of one of the college's major donors. The character of Claudia was replaced in the third season by Karen Petrushky (Tanja Reichert), who is closer to the standard "sexy secretary" stereotypebut with a facility for predicaments of a bureaucratic nature. At the beginning of each episode, there is a short flashback in which a relic or artifact is used or abused in its original time before being lost, stolen or hidden. The show cuts to Trinity College in the present day, where Sydney and Nigel are asked to find the relic by some person or agency such as a museum, private collector (in disguise) or government. Most episodes feature the duoTRAVELING around the globe, hunting for clues in order to find the artifact. Complications abound, often with rival relic hunters getting involved, generally giving Sydney a chance to show off hermartial arts prowess. It is then up to Sydney and Nigel to seize the relic and ensure it ends up in the proper hands (such as the rightful owners or a suitable museum). Each episode ends with a scene at Trinity College explaining what has happened to the relic. The plots in Relic Hunter usually take a grain of historical information and are dramatized in order to fit in with the story. There are, however, some historical errors on the show. For example, the episode "Devil Doll" mentioned Cuzco as anAztec city but Cuzco was an Inca. Also "Gypsy Jigsaw" features some goofs: though the action takes place in Romania, the plate number of the taxi is not Romanian, the name of the places have no any resemblance with any Romanian place, and the Romanians in that episode talk with a rather Slavic accent than Romanian one. (Romanian is a Latin language and not a Slavic one.) Nigel shows an artifact to Sydney. Many episodes feature comic moments interlaced with the action. Sydney also knows how to hold her own in a fight and Carrere is often involved in many fights and stunts in the show. The show alsoEXPLOITS the sexual tension between Sydney and Nigel, including one episode in which they went undercover in anudist colony. Sydney is also frequently seen wearing skimpy clothing, with lots of cleavage and tight-fitting shorts; this was a major aspect of the series. Cast and characters Relic Hunter featured four starring roles throughout its run. The two protagonists of the series, Sydney Fox and Nigel Bailey are the only characters to appear in all 66 episodes of the series. *Tia Carrere as Sydney Fox (Seasons 1–3): The main protagonist and titular relic hunter of the series, Sydney works closely with Nigel Bailey whom she meets in the first episode and is proficient in both hand-to-hand (seen in most episodes) and weapons (seen in particular in episode thirty, "Roman Holiday") combat. She has many contacts all over the world, in the archaeological fields and otherwise and is very protective of both her assistants as well as her students and colleagues. She is willing to fly to any country without notice to fetch back, "save" or avenge them. *Christien Anholt as Nigel Bailey (Seasons 1–3): Sydney's more reserved British teaching assistant and companion who accompanies her on her travels whilst searching for the relics. Nigel often finds himself in situations that are uncomfortable and needs Sydney's help to get out of them. This evens out as the series progresses though. He is secretly in love with Sydney. *Lindy Booth as Claudia (Seasons 1–2): Sydney's office assistant who often helps out Sydney and Nigel from the campus back home whilst they are abroad. She sometimes plays a vital role in finding the relic and shares witty banter with Nigel. In spite of her general incompetence, she possesses a savant-like ability for organizing unorthodox and creative solutions to travel difficulties that Sydney and Nigel face, in one case arranging for them to sneak over the Angolan border disguised as Catholic missionaries. *Tanja Reichert as Karen Petrushky (Season 3): Claudia's replacement for the final season. She was portrayed as far more competent than Claudia, though she had more of a habit of getting kidnapped. There were also a number of recurring characters in the series, as listed below: *Tony Rosato as Stewie Harper (Episodes 1, 8, 21): Relic hunter who has a love-hate relationship with Sydney. *Thomas Kretschmann as Kurt Reiner (Episodes 6, 12): An ex-partner of Sydney turned rival. *Louis Mandylor as Derek Lloyd (Episodes 7, 26, 46): A CIA agent who requires Sydney's help on several occasions. *Lori Gordon as Lynette (Episodes 8, 10): Claudia's replacement while she's away. *Nancy Anne Sakovich as Cate Hemphill (Episodes 25, 34, 53; mentioned in 47, 54, 59, 66): An Interpol agent and occasional romantic interest of Nigel. *Crispin Bonham-Carter as Preston Bailey (Episodes 42, 65): Nigel's brother and worst enemy. *Simon MacCorkindale as Fabrice De Viega (Episodes 47, 58, 66): Sydney's sworn enemy who killed her mentor Alistair Newel when she was ten. Relics featured in the series The following table lists the relics featured in each episode, together with the time and location of the flashback sequence and any other locations used in the episode. Production The "Trinity College" campus scenes were filmed at the St. George campus at the University of Toronto in Canada. Campus landmarks prominently featured throughout the series include Victoria College and the Soldier's Tower (directly adjacent to Hart House). The "Antianeirai" episode ship scenes were filmed aboard HMCS Haida, the last Tribal Class destroyer in the world, when she was berthed at Ontario Place, in Toronto, Canada. For instance, the scene where Sydney finds the belt was filmed in the forward messDECK. All onboard signage was covered with Russian words. Haida has a red maple leaf on one of her funnels and this was covered with a "bird" design. Anything that would show the ship to be of Canadian, or "western" origin, was removed for the film shoot. All seasons were filmed in widescreen 16:9 but mainly shown in pan and scan 4/3 as are most of Fireworks Entertainmentproductions from 2000. The widescreen versions of all seasons are available for viewing atNETFLIX in Nordics as of 2012. International distribution Relic Hunter was broadcast in many countries around the world including: *Belgium "Relic Hunter" (VT4) *Estonia "Aardekütt" (Kanal 11) *Slovenia "Lov za zakladom" (Kanal A) *Georgia "რელიქვიების მაძიებელი" (GPB) *Spain "Cazatesoros" (Telecinco) *Galicia, Spain "Cazatesouros" (TVG) *Brazil "Caçadora de Reliquias" (Rede Bandeirantes), (Rede Record), (Rede Mulher) *Germany "Relic Hunter – Die Schatzjägerin" (Pro7, AXN, Kabel Eins) *Greece SYDNEY Fox Adventures" (Star Channel, Alter Channel) *Austria "Relic Hunter – Die Schatzjägerin" (ATV+) *Italy "Relic Hunter" (Italia 1) *Sri Lanka "Relic Hunter" (ITN) *France SYDNEY Fox, l'aventurière" (M6, W9) *Slovakia "Lovkyňa Tajomstiev" (Markíza, Joj) *Hungary "Az elveszett ereklyék fosztogatói" (means: The Raiders Of The Lost Relics) (TV2 and now AXN) *Latin America "Relic Hunter" (AXN) *Sweden "Kultjägarna" (Kanal 5) *Denmark "Relic Hunter" (Kanal 5) *Finland "Aarteenmetsästäjä" (Nelonen, TV5/The Voice) *India "Relic Hunter" (AXN) *Israel "אוצרות מן העבר" (Treasures From the Past)(AXN and now HOT Zone) *Czech Republic "Lovci pokladů" (Nova, Prima, AXN) *Turkey "Gizem Avcısı" (Tv8 (Turkey), TRT,OlayTV ) *Bulgaria "Търсач на реликви" (AXN) и "Ловци на реликви" (TV7 and Super 7) - July 16, 2010 *Serbia "Ловац на благо" (FOX) *Bosnia & Herzegovina "Lovac na blago" (FTV) *Croatia "PustolovineSYDNEY Fox" (NOVA) *Romania "Vanatorii de comori"(AXN, TVR 2) *Norway "Skattejegerne" (The treasure hunters) (TV Norge) *Poland "Łowcy skarbów" (The treasure hunters) (TV4)/"Zagadki z przeszłości" (The Mysteries of the Past) (AXN) *Russia "Охотники за древностями" (CTC) *South Africa "Relic Hunter" (SABC) *United Kingdom Sky1, Sky2, Sky3, Pick "Relic Hunter" *Ukraine "Мисливці за старовиною" (ICTV) *Portugal "A Caçadora de Reliquias" (Sony Entertainment Television) *Vietnam "Truy tìm cổ vật" (Finding Treasures) HTV7 *Netherlands "Relic Hunter" Yorin DVD releases Alliance Home Entertainment has released all three seasons of Relic Hunter on DVD in Region 1 (Canada only), for the very first time. In Region 4, Warner Home Video released season 1 on DVD in Australia in two volume sets in 2005, these sets are now out of print.Madman Entertainment subsequently acquired the rights and released the second season on DVD in 2006 and the third season in 2010. A complete Season 1 box set was released by Madman on February 2, 2011. Category:Women's television